


Morning After

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Wizardverse [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zeke gets back to the brothel after that first night with Aizen, Sasha reveals more than she should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

When Zeke wakes up and stretches, the little incubus becomes aware of a persistent ache running through his limbs. Everything hurts from his horns right down to his toes and it’s a good sort of hurt. Zeke shifts without opening his eyes, feeling the warmth of a body behind his own as the familiar spice scent of Sasha’s golden brown skin trickles into his nostrils.

“Morning, Sasha,” Zeke says with a smile, wriggling around on the wide mattress until Sasha presses one dark brown hand against the flesh of his stomach to still him. “What time did I get home last night?” He relaxes against the mattress as Sasha starts to pet his stomach, rubbing circles over his stomach before fitting one long leg between both of Zeke’s own to help pin him to the bed.

Sasha makes a rude noise and her nails dig into the tender flesh of Zeke’s stomach as she sits up, bracing herself on one elbow. “That creepy trick of yours brought you home at dawn,” the older woman says with a faint hint of anger in her husky voice. She returns to petting Zeke and keeps talking. “You were bruised up, but he said that it had all been consensual. Was he telling the truth or do I need to hunt him down and hurt him?”

Zeke is quick to shake his head. “Aizen didn’t do anything that I didn’t want,” he insists as Sasha looks down at him with one dark eyebrow raised. “I swear, Sasha, he didn’t hurt me when I didn’t ask for it.”

Sasha’s honey-colored eyes narrow and she directs her attention to Zeke’s throat and the bruises that ring his neck. “He choked you,” she says and her tone is accusatory. “And when Jasper cleaned you off, he said that you let him come inside of you.” The look on Sasha’s face is definitely displeased and Zeke flinches away from her. “Did you forget everything that I taught you? How could you be so unsafe?”

“But, Sasha—”

“Don’t give me any excuses,” Sasha says in that quietly controlled way that means that she’s close to getting angry. “What if you had been killed? What if he had given you some kind of disease? God, Zeke. I thought you were smarter than this!”

Zeke whimpers and tries to pull away from Sasha’s larger body. “I’m tired of doing the right thing, Sasha,” he says eventually, glaring up at his closest friend and forcing himself not to look away. “I’m tired of you treating me like I’m going to break.”

Silence reigns for a few moments as Sasha just stares at Zeke as though she has never seen the young incubus act this way before. She sits up properly and leans back against the wall behind her bed. “I was just trying to take care of you, Zeke,” she confesses. “You’re still a kid and you’re still naïve. I don’t want you to die on me.”

“I won’t die,” Zeke replies, sitting up as well. He reaches for one of Sasha’s hands and squeezes it gently. “I know I scared you guys after —after King, but I won’t do it again.” He licks his lips and glances down at their clasped hands. “I just —I just wanted someone to give me what _I_  wanted for a change.”

“Oh,  _Zeke_.” Sasha looks as though she doesn’t know whether she wants to smack her lover or hold him close. “Why didn’t you tell me that you felt this way?”

Zeke shakes his head. “I don’t know,” he admits in a very low voice, “I didn’t want you to get mad at me.” At the look on Sasha’s face, Zeke laughs softly and shakes his head. “Okay. Okay. I’m fine with you getting mad at me, but I didn’t think you’d do what I wanted without thinking it was related to me being upset.”

“Wasn’t it?” Sasha asks.

Zeke feels his face burn in a blush. “Well… yeah,” he says with laughter bubbling up in his throat. “But I didn’t want pity. I wanted rough sex and I wanted to be told that I was still wanted.” He squeezes Sasha’s hand. “And Aizen was good for that.”

Sasha opens her mouth as though she wants to say something and then closes it quickly. She looks away from Zeke for a moment and Zeke doesn’t have to be a mind-reader to read her discomfort.

“What is it, Sasha?”

“You’re going to hate me for this,” Sasha says softly, “But your two incubi came looking for you. They wanted you back and—”

Zeke lets go of Sasha’s hand as though contact with her is burning him. “You told me that they never wanted to see me again,” he hisses as his tail starts to twitch. “You told me that they hadn’t come by. Why would you lie about that?”

Sasha scowls. “I was  _trying_  to protect you, Zeke.”

“I didn’t ask for you to protect me!”


End file.
